Transformation
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: Ellie is a guard at one of the famous Fazbear Pizzerias. She shows up to work one day only to find her coworkers have mysteriously been changed into babies. They can still talk and think as if they were adults, but how long will that last? Will the babies and their babysitter the night guard be able to find out what caused this and reverse it? Warnings: Age Regression
1. Chapter 1

**So the animatronics are basically furries in this. There is also age regression in this story. You have been warned. The restaurant (From FNAF 2) now has an upstairs where the employees live. The Toys also have different names, just to make things simpler for later on.**

**Toy Chica - Chi**

**Toy Bonnie - Blue**

**Toy Freddy - Frank/Frankie**

**Toy Foxy (Mangle) - Maggie**

**Also this was inspired by Baby Boom by KudleyFan93 and Regression by doctorwho9000! Go check them out!**

**Enjoy the story and tell me what you think!**

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little bit late getting here tonight. There was a lot of traffic for how late it is. Hello?" Ellie, the security guard at the local Pizzeria, asked, looking around for her friends. Usually the workers and residents of the restaurant were happily waiting to greet her as she entered for her shift, but today no one was waiting.

She closed and locked the door behind her looking around for the missing residents of the place.

"Hmm. Maybe they went upstairs to get some rest?" She headed towards the door, marked "Employees Only," which led to the rooms upstairs. As she opened the door she heard a childish laugh and the sound of something being splattered across the floor echo down the hallway.

Following the sound to its origin, Ellie looked down to see a small little chick with an oversized bib hanging around her neck and bits of cupcake and frosting decorating her feathers,

"Chi?" Ellie asked, recognizing the bib as that of her close friend.

"Oh. Hey Ellie! I'm having trouble picking up this cupcake… I don't know what's wrong with it. Woah. And now you're huge! Am I dreaming?" Chic asked, her usual talkativeness not dimmed by the fact she was now very small.

"No I don't think so… Hey Chi can you stand up for a second?" Ellie had a feeling that the chicken hadn't just shrunk. If that was all that was going on here then she wouldn't have such a hard time eating.

"Yeah. That's eas-WAAAAHHHH." Chi cried as she fell backwards, unable to balance on her now short unused legs. The little chick wailed as if the short fall had broken a bone.

"On no Chi, don't cry! Shhhhh. Hush little one." Ellie said rocking the tiny chick back and forth in her arms and smoothing her ruffled yellow feathers.

"Why can't I walk!" Chi wailed, kicking her tiny legs.

"It's because you're a baby now Chi." Ellie said as she rocked the little chicken and carefully pulled pieces of cupcake out of her feathers.

The little chick sniffled and her sobs slowly faded as she nuzzled into Ellie's chest.

"Let's go clean you up okay Chi?" Ellie said, worried that the wrong words would make the very loud little bird begin to cry once more.

Chi nodded and clung tightly to Ellie as they moved down the main hallway towards the bathrooms. Ellie hummed softly in an attempt to comfort little Chi, but a loud crash from one of the party rooms quickly ruined the effort as Chi resumed her crying. Ellie rushed towards the sound while doing her best to calm Chi again.

"Hello?" Ellie called into the room, flipping on the light and noticing a mess of tipped over chairs and a moving table cloth. Holding a still whimpering Chi close to her, Ellie carefully pulled away the sheet to see a familiar, but much younger, little blue bunny.

"Blue! What did you do?!" Ellie exclaimed, her voice rising a little. She was going to have to clean the mess little Blue had left.

"I- I-" The shy little bunny stuttered, trying to find his words, Tears came to his eyes and before Ellie could do anything to stop him Blue began crying.

"Oh no.." Ellie muttered, scooping Blue up and trying to soothe both crying children. She rushed towards the Kid's Cove, hoping Mangle would be able to help her with the baby versions of their friends.

By the time Ellie reached the Cove, the two babies were at least slightly calmer, although both still whimpered and clung to the person carrying them.

"Maggie!" Ellie called, trying to find the motherly white fox. A quick look around the room showed that Maggie obviously wasn't there. Ellie carefully set both babies into one of the play pens along the walls of the room.

"I'm sorry I yelled Blue. Can you please stop crying? Can you tell me what happened to you?" Ellie asked, gently stroking the little blue rabbits ears.

"I was just wandering around the restaurant waiting for you. I got kinda drowsy, so I went to sit down and maybe take a quick nap in the party room. W-when I woke up everything was really big and I felt scared of all the shadows. I tried getting up to turn on the light, but when I tried to stand I fell and ending up yanking down the table cloth…" Blue answered, whimpering and wrapping his little arms around himself.

"Well you're safe now Bunny Blue." Ellie said, gently petting the little rabbits head. "Is it okay if you wait here a minute while I get Chi cleaned up?"

The rabbit nodded, his ears flopping forward and backwards. Ellie scooped up Chi, who struggled to break free.

"I can clean myself you know! Just cause you are bigger than me doesn't mean that I can't do things on my own! Is this height prejudice? I'm gonna blog about this Ellie. You can't suddenly treat me different because I'm small! This is-" The chicks rant was cut short by a pacifier being pushed into her mouth. Ellie smiled, pulling another one out for Blue before putting back the pack of extra pacifiers that Maggie kept for the little ones that lost or forgot theirs.

"There we go. Much better!" Ellie said laughing a little as Chi pouted while sucking on the pacifier. Without further comment from Chi, but quite a bit of struggling instead, Ellie managed to use a washrag to get the majority of the cupcake bits out of the baby's feathers. Ellie carefully dried off the soft baby feathers and brought the pouting child back into the room.

"There. See Chi. That wasn't so bad. Now you and Blue can just wait here while I go find Maggie and Frank. I'll grab some of the toys in here to keep you entertained, okay?" Ellie asked. She couldn't help but enjoy taking care of her little baby friends. As weird as it was seeing them shrunken down to the size of one year olds, but still able to talk like their adult selves, they were pretty adorable babies.

Ellie looked around at the shelves and boxes full of toys, trying to guess what may keep the two little ones at least distracted while she was gone. She picked a random box, opening the lid to a fluffy surprise. A small white fox lay sleeping inside, curled up among the stuffed animals in the bin.

"Looks like Maggie got changed too. Quiet guys. I'm going to leave her in the pen with you two, but I don't want you two to wake her up. Understand?" Ellie asked giving a stern look to Chi and Blue.

"Yes Ellie." Blue mumbled through the pacifier, rolling onto his back and staring up at the colorful ceiling.

"Chi?" Ellie asked, looking at the rather talkative baby bird.

"Yeah whatever." Chi plopped onto the ground, spitting out the pacifier.

"Good. I'll be back in just a little bit. I'm going to try and find Frankie." Ellie said, laying the sleeping Maggie in the playpen next to the other two babies. She smiled at the three little children and left the room in search of the well known Frankie Fazbear.

"Thank god she's gone! I mean just cause we are small doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves! Plus I am NOT going to suck on a pacifier! I am a grown woman!" Chi practically yelled, her feathers puffing out on anger.

"Well. Technically our bodies aren't quite grown… Plus, the pacifier was kinda nice…" Blue trailed off, looking at his paws.

"Oh come on! Don't start acting like a baby!" Chi yelled at Blue, making him tear up.

"Hey! You were crying earlier too! I bet our little bodies and brains can't manage our emotions the way our older selves could. I'm amazed we can even talk still. Chi, stop complaining, you're going to bring Ellie back in here!" Blue yelled back, quickly covering his mouth with his little blue paws. It wasn't like him to yell, or to talk for that matter.

"You are just a dumb baby!" Chi yelled, crawling over and pushing Blue, falling on Maggie in the process.

"Hey!" Maggie cried, suddenly yanked out of her land of dreams. "W-why are you two being mean!" She wailed, her baby body, as Blue had guessed, unable to handle her emotions.

"What is going on in here!?" Ellie asked, bursting into the room carrying a very grumpy looking baby Fazbear.

"She started it!" Blue yelled childishly, while Chi picked up her discarded pacifier and attempted to throw it at the blue bunny. Maggie cried even louder, and Frank whimpered, attempting to cover his little bear ears.

"Can you all shut up!" Frankie yelled, pulling his ears and starting to cry himself.

"This is going to be a long night." Ellie sighed, moving to tend the crying, screaming babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized there were a few things I didn't explain. This story is going to (eventually) be connected to the story Regression by doctorwho9000. Because of this I only get to write about the toys, the marionette (Who will be called Martin in this) and BB. I hope that clears up any confusion. Enjoy chapter 2 of Transformation!**

Ellie dropped into the rocking chair that Maggie often sat in while watching the toddlers in her Cove. She yawned, stretching, already exhausted by the tiny baby animals. Even with the ability to talk and think like adults, it seemed like an underlying baby side was causing the group to be very fussy. She closed her eyes for just a moment, to rest her eyes and come up with an idea of what to do next.

Ellie was woken up by the vibrating of her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out, drowsily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ellie, I was calling to ask if you could cover my shift, but it sounds like you were already sleeping on yours!" The voice on the other end laughed teasingly.

"Oh shut up Jeremy. Actually, I need your help. Your mom runs like a daycare or something right?" Ellie asked, stretching and remembering the predicament she was in.

"Yeah, why?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Well… This isn't going to make sense, but when I came into work tonight Chi, Blue, Maggie, and Frank had all been turned into babies… I got them to sleep, but they don't have diapers and I don't know where the chefs keep the bottles." Ellie replied, just now realizing how incredibly strange it sounded. Weird things happened all the time at the Pizzeria, but never anything this drastic.

"Um… Alright then.. I guess I'll bring some stuff for the babies…" Jeremy answered skeptically.

"I'm not joking Jeremy! Hurry up!" Ellie said, her voice rising a little. She was still tired and Jeremy's usual joking and teasing wasn't going over well.

"Alright, alright. There's only four right? So Martin and BB weren't affected?" Jeremy asked, realizing now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot to check on them since they don't usually come out at night!" Ellie exclaimed, "Bring stuff for six babies! Hurry, I gotta go!"

Ellie jumped out of the chair, wincing as she realized how much noise she was making. She glanced over at the still sleeping babies and breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, and very very quietly, Ellie crept out of the Kid's Cove turned nursery and headed off to check on Martin and BB.

After making sure she was far enough away from the makeshift nursery to not wake the children, Ellie practically ran towards the Prize Corner where Martin usually spent his evenings organizing and reorganizing the stock of prizes

"Martin?" Ellie said looking around the area. She looked all over, even looking behind the counter, but still saw no sign of him. Ellie wandered around some more listening for the sound of someone moving. Sighing she turned to leave but stopped mid stride hearing a quiet little knock. She turned and saw a small object moving inside the glass counter. Ellie rushed forward and opened the case.

"Martin?" Ellie asked pulling a very small, and very pale child out of the piles of prizes. The black clothes Martin wore practically buried him now that he was a child. She set the baby and his over sized garments on top of the counter

"Oh hi Ellie. Would you be a dear and explain what has happened to me? I seem to have very little control of my movements, as well as being rather small..." Martin trailed off looking up to her expectantly.

"Well uh... From what I've gathered you and the others have somehow been turned into babies." Ellie answered awkwardly. She wasn't sure what had happened, and their local superstitious know it all didn't either, meaning this was definitely bad.

"What? That's impossible! I've never heard of such a spell and I know everything pertaining to magic!" Martin shouted, looking down at his body and pulling at his now over sized clothes.

"I know, I know. Let me find BB and take both of you to the others where we can figure this mess out." Ellie said scooping up the flustered little child. She headed towards the stairs to the employee bedrooms. BB was still young, so he had a bedtime. He should have already been sleeping in bed at about 9 PM when Ellie had arrived at the restaurant. She climbed the stairs, glad that Martin was too stunned and confused to whine or complain like the others had at first.

Ellie carefully opened the door to BB's room and sighed a breath of relief as she found the young boy fast asleep and still in his normal seven year old body. She quietly shut the door and headed back down the stairs back to the little ones she had left sleeping. As she got closer to the Kid's Cove she winced, hearing the sound of a somewhat quietly crying child. She hurried into the room to see which one of her little friends had woken up.

She gently laid Martin down in the playpen. He was still deep in thought, and the crying little bunny next to him didn't interrupt that.

"Blue? Oh what's wrong?" Ellie asked gently, picking up the sniveling baby rabbit and sitting in the rocking chair with him.

"I-I don't know. I woke up and you were gone and I wanted out. I tried standing and I couldn't. I couldn't control myself… I just started crying like some helpless child." He whimpered quietly.

"Oh Blue…" Ellie said hugging him close and gently rubbing his back, "It's okay. You can't help not being able to walk. You're a baby now, and your muscles can't hold you up."

"I-I know… It's just hard to get used to…" Blue mumbled. He had always been shy, but with only Ellie awake and listening he felt a lot more confident, at least for the moment.

"Would you please shut up?" A small angry voice, belonging to a small angry bear, requested.

Blue pulled on his ears and whimpered, refusing to talk now that his boss had woken up.

"Frankie! Don't be mean!" Ellie scolded, getting up to put down the quiet little bunny and pick up the grumpy cub.

As she bent to pick up the bear cub Jeremy burst into the room shouting, "Daddy's home!" And laughing uncontrollably.

This went about as well as expected.

Ellie turned to hush him as all five babies began crying, their small sensitive ears not happy to hear the loud unexpected noise of the guard's voice.

"Jeremy! Look what you've done!" Ellie shouted angrily, grabbing the bags he held so she could start tending the babies. Jeremy stood, unsure how to react, and feeling a little bit of regret.

"At least help me!" Ellie growled angrily. After a few moments of both guards soothing the babies, the crying slowly died out as their adult minds realized how ridiculous it was to cry over a loud sound. Soon only Blue was left whimpering.

"Blue! Get a hold of yourself! You aren't some bratty child!" Frankie shouted angrily at the whimpering bunny.

"Frank Fazbear!" Ellie scolded, picking up Blue and rocking him gently.

"Sorry…" The band leader muttered under his breath.

"Alright, now that everyone is calmed down, we have some things to take care of. We need to get all of you in diapers." Ellie said sternly.

"What!?" Chi shouted, "I am NOT wearing some unfashionable, gross diaper for me to go in. I can use the toilet thank you very much!"

"You guys can't walk! I highly doubt you can control your bladders." Ellie explained, turning and grabbing a diaper with one hand, and holding Blue with the other, "Jeremy, you can help right?"

"Well I guess… I have to go afterwards though." He said, still feeling like a jerk after making all the babies cry.

"This will be over quickly if you guys just behave." Ellie said, lying blue down on the floor and quickly putting a diaper on him.

"T-there's no use fighting guys.." Blue mumbled, forcing a shy smile.

"Are you kidding me!" Frank shouted as Jeremy pulled the wriggling bear cub up out of the playpen.

"Sorry Frank… I guess you'll just have to… Bear it!" Jeremy said laughing so hard at his own joke that the cub nearly wiggled free.

"Seriously Jeremy. I'm gonna find a way to get your ass fired." Frank grumbled kicking and fighting in an attempt to block Jeremy's efforts to diaper him.

"Damn it Frank, stop being such a grump! You are getting a diaper whether you like it or not!" Jeremy said, finally pinning the cub long enough to get the diaper in place and firmly on the little bear.

"I am the leader of the band, and practically the boss of this place! I will not wear a damn diaper!" Frank shouted in a huff pulling at the diaper with his paws.

"Well if you can manage to get it off maybe we'll talk." Ellie giggled. She had set Blue in the playpen and scooped up a still zoned out Martin.

"Wha?" He asked coming out of his dream world as Ellie smoothed down the tabs of the diaper, "Ellie dear, why am I in a diaper?

"Because you are a baby Martin. We don't want to have to clean up any messes." Ellie explained gently.

"I can go on my own thank you." Martin said as if everything was normal.

"I'm not too sure about that Martin. You have to wear it, no if ands or butts about it." Ellie said looking at the strange child.

"Okay.. Can I at least have my music box.." He asked before zoning out again. Ellie smiled at him and nodded, but secretly hoped that maybe one of the other strange employees would come to take care of him. As superstitious as Martin was, he had good right to be. He played with magic when he wasn't obsessing over the exact placement of the toys in the Prize Corner. He was friends with a pair of magic brothers who often came to help out the restaurant near Halloween. She set him the pen next to a pouting Frankie and a quiet Blue, making a mental note to get the music box and call the Shadow brothers.

"Your turn Maggie." Ellie said scooping up the white fox kit, "You can handle Chi right Jeremy?" She asked as she set a pouting Maggie on the floor to be changed.

"Uhh… Okay…" He chuckled nervously eyeing the already fuming baby chick. This was not going to be fun.

"Ellie, are you sure this has to be this way? I know children need them, but I'm an adult! I take care of children for a living!" Maggie whined her ears drooping as she tried her best to wiggle away from Ellie and the diaper.

"Maggie, you know this is necessary! I would rather not clean up baby messes." Ellie replied with a sigh grabbing the little fox kit as she tried to make her get away. It was rather easy as the slight limp that affected the fox in adulthood affected her even more as a little baby trying to crawl away.

"But I don't want to wear a diaper!" Maggie whimpered, her hard to control baby emotions coming to the surface as she started to cry.

"Maggie! Please don't cry. Shhh sweetie it's alright." Ellie said holding Maggie close and petting her head softly.

"Hey Ellie wanna trade?" Jeremy whimpered holding Chi as far away as possible. Scratches were already decorating his arms from the little chicks struggles.

"Oka-" Ellie stopped mid sentence as she felt warm liquid running down her shirt. She looked down to see Maggie wide eyed and squirming her legs to hold in the rest.

"Um I think I would be okay with that diaper now." Maggie said looking up at Ellie sheepishly. Ellie quietly put the diaper on Maggie before setting her in the playpen and storming out of the room and upstairs to change.

"Seriously Maggie are you trying to get us treated even more like children!" Frankie shouted crossing his arms and pouting.

"I-I couldn't help it." Maggie whimpered holding her tail for comfort.

"Leave her alone Frank…" Blue mumbled crawling in front of Maggie defensively.

:I am the boss here!" Frank exclaimed grumpily.

"I'm afraid you are just a little baby bear Frank. Technically me and Ellie are the bosses around here now." Jeremy said with a smirk before yelping as Chi pecked his hand, "That hurt!" Fed up Jeremy held down Chi and rather roughly pulled the tabs down getting the diaper on to the bratty bird. He set her in the pen and stormed off, slamming the door behind him on his way out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed the first two chapters! This took a while to write because it's still a new sort of writing to me. Hopefully I can pump out more chapters a little bit faster now though! Especially because my college classes are almost over. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3, and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions!**

Ellie grumpily walked down the stairs dripping wet from the quick shower she took. She still couldn't believe Maggie had actually peed on her.

"Alright I'm back. Where's Jeremy?" She asked, looking around for the other guard.

"He was being mean and left." Chi said fluffling her feathers.

Ellie gave the little bird a look and then turned her attention to the whole group. "What's next on the schedule little ones?"

"I am not little. I am a very important bear!" Frank said crossing his arms and pouting.

"You sure seem small to me!" Ellie said picking up the bear cub and ruffling the fur between his ears.

"Stop that!" He whined, swatting at her hand with his paw.

"Oh all right." Ellie set him in the pen with the other babies.

"Thanks. I'm much too dignified for this treatment." Frank said crawling to the corner if the pen with a scowl.

"Hmmm. You guys all took a nap and you've got diapers now, so snack time?" Ellie said, looking at the group.

"Foooooodd..." Martin said slowly putting his foot in his mouth. Ellie and the others stared at him, confused, slightly worried and also amused.

"Yeah..." Blue said looking from Martin, to Ellie, and back again, "I guess I wouldn't mind a slice or two of pizza. What about you Maggie?" He asked patting her on the head as gently as a one year olds body would allow.

"Okay." Maggie said with a whimper. She once more pulled her tail into her mouth and proceeded to chew and drool all over it.

"Are you okay Maggie?" Ellie asked, feeling bad that she may have caused the little fox to be upset.

"Leg." She whimpered pointing to her leg. Ellie bent down to look and finally noticed the twisted leg. Maggie had a limp due to a birth defect, but as an adult it didn't really affect her. She always kept the damaged leg covered at work, due to being bullied and called "the mangle" when she was in elementary and middle school. This was the first time Ellie had noticed the leg, thanks to everything else going on.

"That looks pretty bad... What do you usually do with it Maggie?" Ellie asked. Maggie never acted like her damaged leg was a problem, and it never held her back, so Ellie was really worried about her now.

"Medicine... Heat... The pain usually doesn't bother me..." She whimpered, biting a bit on her tail as a distraction.

"Well I don't think medicine would be a good idea, but I can get a little heating pad?" Ellie suggested, wanting to help her friend. Maggie nodded as Blue went over and hugged her in an attempt to be comforting.

"I'll be right back. While I grab one from upstairs I'll see about getting some baby formula made too." Ellie said rushing up the stairs while reading the directions on the formula container.

"She better not seriously expect us to drink from a bottle." Chi said crossing her arms. "If my lipstick wasn't already completely ruined it will be now!"

"Chi, p-please quiet down.." Blue said holding maggie with his chubby baby arms and trying to soothe her.

"Oh you wanna talk Mr. Baby?" Frankie said, still resenting the fact that Blue put on the diaper without a fight.

"It's not like we had a choice. It would have been a waste of time and energy to fight…." Blue trailed off.

"More like you just want to be Ellie's good baby boy!" Frankie said with a huff.

Just as Blue was fighting back tears and trying to come up with an explanation Ellie came back. "Here Maggie. This should help a lot. I'll go start some food for you. The formula shouldn't take too long to make."

"I am not eating baby formula!" Frank shouted. He was far too dignified to eat from a bottle.

"Neither am I!" Chi declared with a pout.

"Hmm… Alright. How about I make you each a bottle and a slice of pizza. Since you are so sure you can eat the pizza we can test it. If you guys can't, then bottles it is, without complaints." Ellie said, with a barely suppressed smile.

"Fine. I know I can eat a simple slice with dignity." Frank said with a proud smile and a cross of his arms.

"I'm a lady, and pizza is practically my middle name! So I can do that easy!" Chi shouted proudly.

"Well I'll be back with the bottles and pizza, then while you guys eat I'll fix this room to be more of a nursery." Ellie said turning to leave and grab the babies their food.

Not too much later she returned, scooping up two babies at a time, she moved all but Maggie into the kitchen. She had blocked off a small area, the hard tile floors freshly cleaned, where the babies could eat until she got some high chairs. In front of each child she set a slice of pizza. "I'll be right back. The floor is clean, so feel free to make a mess of it little ones. I'm going to tend to Maggie and fix up a Kid's Cove nursery."

"Huff I'll show her that I'm not a baby." Frankie said with a pout grabbing the slice of pizza with both paws. He had meant to grab the crust like he normally would, but ended up smacking both paws right into the melted cheese. He pulled his hands up and couldn't hold back a childish giggle at the funny feeling of the cheese dripping off. He patted the pizza, laughing at the gooey feeling of the cheese and the slippy sauce.

Chi watched in disgust, "I can't believe you are acting like such a child!" She said, getting up on her knees and leaning to grab her own slice as Blue and Martin watched quietly. She put one hand on the crust and smiled triumphantly as she leaned her weight forward to put the other hand on and to pick up the slice. Her clumsy baby body didn't appreciate the shifting of her weight and she lost her balance, falling right on the slice of pizza covering her yellow feathers with bright red sauce and gooey, dripping cheese.

Without a second thought, Chi began to wail and cry, loud enough to pull Martin out of his own mental zone, and Frankie out of his joyful play. Her crying quickly called Ellie into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked bursting into the room, a much happier Mangle half asleep in her arms with a nice warm heating pad resting around her leg. Ellie set a blanket down and placed Maggie there to rest, remembering to plug the heating pad back in before it cooled. She then rushed over to Chi and smiled, smoothing down the feathers on top of her head.

"Shhhhh. It's alright Chi. It's just a little mess. I can get that fixed up real quick." Ellie said soothingly. She grabbed a handful of paper towels, wetted them down, and began to clean the pizza out of Chi's fluffy feathers. After Chi was calmed down, Ellie turned and cleaned Frankie up as well.

"Ellie..?" Chi whimpered quietly.

"Yes Chi?" Ellie said kneeling down next to her.

"I-I think I would like to have that bottle now.." Chi answered quietly, pouting a little.

"Of course little one." Ellie said gently, getting up to grab the bottles, already filled with milk, from the counter. She gave each baby a bottle, making sure they could handle feeding themselves, before turning to clean up the messy pizza.

"Ellie? Can I have one too?" Maggie asked, stretching and yawning. She reached out with her paws and whimpered. Ellie was planning on giving the sleepy fox kit a bottle anyways, but she could barely hold back a squeal at the adorable way Maggie asked. Ellie handed the bottle to the little one and watched her set of little ones sucking away.

Frankie had his arms and legs wrapped completely around the bottle as he laid on his back suckling as fast as he could. Chi was still, even after her outburst, trying to remain an adult. She tried her best to drink the way an adult would, tipping the bottle back, but kept ending up on her back in a similar position to Frankie. Martin was still zoned out, sitting with the bottle between his legs as he gummed the tip of the bottle occasionally rocking backwards and taking a sip before resuming his thoughtful assault. Blue flat out guzzled down the milk, at some points drinking so fast that the milk dribbled out of his mouth. Ellie giggled watching him and the others eat, before turning and making herself something as well, hoping that the rest of the night would go without any more tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short, but it's the best I can do for now. If you guys have any ideas for things that can happen in future chapters please let me know! This story is still a little odd for me to write, but I got out at least this much for the people who were asking me to continue. Thanks for the reviews and the support!**

"Ellie? Ellie wake up!" Blue called from the playpen. After eating the babies had been set in the playpen with a bunch of toys to play together. Ellie had wound up Martin's music box for him and had sat down to watch the babies all play together, but at some point she, and all the babies, had fallen asleep.

"Wah?" Maggie asked opening her eyes and looking around, "Blue, why are you awake? It's nap time." She said as she crawled towards him as well as she could. She plopped down beside him putting her tail in her mouth and leaning against the little blue bunny.

"Maggie I'm um… uncomfortable.." Blue mumbled, ashamed of himself. During his sleep he must have wet his diaper because he had woken up feeling icky and wet. Apparently all his calling for Ellie had done was wake Maggie.

"Well why don't you get comfortable." Maggie said cluelessly. So far it seemed like she and Martin were the most affected by whatever had transformed the group.

"Maggie, umm.. I can only get comfortable if Ellie's over here. Can you help me get her attention?" Blue asked nervously.

"Sure! Ellie! Ellie! Come here Ellie!" Maggie started yelling, in a few moments Blue joined in and their combined shouts brought Ellie to them…. With the side effect of waking every other sleeping baby in the room.

"MOOOSIC BOXXX!" Martin wailed as he was pulled out of his sleep and didn't hear the sounds of his beloved music box.

"Shut the fuck up!" A grumpy Frank shouted at Chi, who was wailing from being woken up, and then only wailed louder as her uncontrollable bladder decide it was time to let go.

"Oh dear.." Ellie groaned, as she wound up the music box as quickly as she could, "Frank don't you dare let me hear bad words out of your mouth again or it's time out!" She scolded over the sound of a wailing Chi.

Ellie quickly scooped her up, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe the crying baby. After five minutes of this not working Ellie remembered to check her diaper. A quick change later and Chi was simply whimpering. A problem quickly solved with a pacifier being put into her mouth.

"Why in the world did you two wake everyone up?" Ellie asked, trying to not be too angry with the baby bunny and baby fox.

"I… Uh… Need a diaper change…" Blue answered awkwardly.

"And you Maggie?" Ellie asked.

"I wanna play with my friends!" The little fox exclaimed waving her arms in the air. Ellie wanted to be mad, but with how cute Maggie was, and with the fact her leg wasn't bothering her as much, she couldn't feel mad at the baby fox.

"Come on Blue, I'll take care of you and then I guess I'll go get bottles _before_ the tears start again." Ellie said scooping up the rabbit and quickly changing his diaper. "Is everyone okay now?" She asked surveying the group of babies. They all nodded, with the exception of Martin who was somehow back to sleeping.

"I'll be right back with some bottles for breakfast." She said turning and heading for the kitchen.

"Hi ChiChi can we play?" Maggie asked toddling towards the small chick, careful of her injured leg.

"No! I don wawwa!" Chi exclaimed through her pacifier.

"W-why not?" Maggie asked, a whimper in her voice.

"Cause you are a dumb baby!" Chi yelled, spitting out the pacifier.

"I'm not dumb!" Maggie whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah you are! Only you and creepy Martin are actually acting like babies! Me and Frankie still have our dignity!" The chick proclaimed crossing her arms.

"Well - Your a - a - WAHHHHHH!" Maggie began wailing at the top of her lungs. Blue curled up in a ball pulling his ears down to block out the sound. Frankie balled up his fists and put them in his ears. Chi desperately tried to block out the sound, but she was so close to Maggie it was still loud in her ears. Even spaced out, sleepy Martin woke up and tried to defend his ears from Maggie's wails.

"What s going on in here?!" Ellie asked running into the room with an armful of bottles. She set them down and quickly ran over to Maggie.

"Ms. Ellie? What's all the noise?" BB asked walking into the room in his pajamas. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and set down his stuffed toy air balloon that he always slept with. Maggie had made it for him when he first moved into the pizzeria. He was the nephew of the Shadow brothers. The two mischievous magic lovers didn't want to care for him so made a deal with Frankie for the young BB to live and work at the restaurant.

"Oh. Good morning BB. Uh, the grownups are temporarily, um, small." Ellie tried to explain as she rocked Maggie in an attempt to calm her down. Soon Maggie was at least a little calmed down. A few rubs on the back and the feeling of a bottle being put into her mouth finally soothed her cries down to whimpers.

"You mean that's Maggie?" BB asked staring at the baby fox that lay suckling a bottle in Ellie's arms.

"Yes. BB, your a big boy now right?" Ellie asked while feeding Maggie. So far the other babies sat quietly in the pen.

"Yeah! I turned seven a month ago!" BB exclaimed.

"Well then, I think you can help me with the babies!" Ellie said happily smiling at the young boy.

"What?!" The rest of the babies shouted from the playpen.

"I am not letting BB feed me!" Chi shouted, crossing her arms and pouting again.

"I am not letting anyone feed me! I am much too dignified for that nonsense!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Ellie? I don't want to be dropped." Blue said, nervously tugging on one of his ears.

"Huh? Maybe old yellow…." Martin mumbled, still stuck in his thoughts.

"Guys, be nice! All I want BB to do is hand you your bottles. Can you handle that BB?" Ellie asked, giving the boy a look of encouragement.

"Yeah!" BB exclaimed happily grabbing a bottle in each hand. His excitement at being given what he saw as a grownup job made him ignore the confusing fact that all his caretakers were now babies. He distributed the bottles, smiling the whole time at his new responsibility.


End file.
